Xavier Sunderliss
Xavier Sunderliss is a cunning young man and the ace/lead detective of his agency. Despite being so young compared to other detectives, Xavier has felt as if he has been an adult for far longer than he truly has been, and his age does not mean he is inexperienced in the slightest. In fact, his agency often places him in charge of their trickiest cases. Even as the natural stress from his job begins to creep up on him, he always manages to keep a cool exterior regardless of how he truly feels. In this sense, he is a great asset to any sort of operation that needs a calm and collected leader to be the brains of an operation. Typically, he presents himself as very a calm and collected man, despite the fact that his appearance can be a bit disheveled at times, giving him a strange aura. When on the less professional side of thing, though, he is known for having a relatively witty sense of humor and an occasionally scathing tongue, although he tends to stray away from being too sarcastic in front of important work figureheads. Deep within him though, there seems to be a large of pent-up frustration, potentially paired up with a willingness to go more "bad cop" in order to attain what he needs. Powers Despite being a mundie, Xavier's prowess with his pistol almost makes it feel as if it is tied to an Epithet of some kind. He is a master of angles, able to determine exact weak points of enemies and structures alike as well as ricochet his bullets like it is second nature. His reflexes are incredibly quick too, which he uses to dodge incoming attacks and immediately counter with a gunshot. Also of note is his intellect and deduction skills, which are incredibly honed and used to their greatest effect in Xavier's line of work. Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... Xavier first appeared alongside Guire Maxitoll, Gwendolyn Toldyne, and Robin Rimmicks nearby the stage of The Princes' Concert at Aurora Park. He had been sent to the concert to investigate the rumored "shady goings-on" that were set to be occurring there. While he had some leads as to what was going on, Xavier was having trouble gaining anything concrete until the party showed up. After the party managed to prove their capability by defeating THE KING, Xavier recruited them to come along with him and investigate just what was going on. Upon seeing Cherami Leigh run into the depths of the park while claiming she knew a way to get to The Princes' backstage, Xavier became suspicious and lead the party after here. While investigate, he gained a particular fondness for one of the party members, Antoine Decker, who seemed pretty enthusiastic about helping and was actively assisting Xavier when he asked for something. On the other hand, he gained a disdain for Oswald Jurk, who used every chance he could get to give the detective a hard time. Once the party caught up to Cherami and discovered some grunts of The Velveteen Moles, Xavier and the rest of the party jumped into action in order to take them down and interrogate them. At one point during the fight, Xavier dual-teched with Cerulean Mearsight to have her Epithet influence the grunts to be more privy to answer Xavier's questioning, and a Natural 20 was rolled, so it was very effective. Specifically, when a particular grunt was initially hesitant, Xavier blew off some steam by shooting both of the grunt's feet with his pistol, immobilizing him. Xavier got what he wanted, but Oswald also got blackmail. Before entering The Mole Hole, Xavier attempted to get the party to handle the scenario with tact considering the fact that there would probably be guards everywhere, and even with their mole grunt disguises, it'd be best to not make a scene. The party promptly ignored this by jumping into the pit headfirst, where Cerulean assassin-style murked a grunt and Oswald transformed a second one into a wooden doll. Xavier was very frustrated and disappointed, but not surprised. Throughout the maze-like hole den, Xavier did his best to get everyone through as quickly as possibly. With a Natural 20, he unexpectedly demonstrated a huge amount of strength by punching a utterly destroying a rock blocking the way to Pappy's Room. This excited the surrounding Mole Grunts immensely, and Xavier himself was feeling himself up a bit before being snapped back into reality by the party. When they eventually reached the boss, Mr. Skilton, himself, Xavier had a bit of a tough time landing his shots, but was very useful in determining the perfect angle for Glimmer Gloves to be flung when he was to land the final blow. Unfortunately, Skilton himself and various other Mole Admins managed to escape after the party claimed victory, but not only were all of the minor grunts apprehended, Xavier was also able to acquire Alexander Toldyne's Guitar Pick: the item that the moles were there for in the first place. After returning to the surface, Xavier graciously thanked the party for their invaluable assistance, giving his regards and contact information before returning back to his agency to investigate the guitar pick more closely. Trivia * Xavier was originally Patronix's PC in an unrelated D&D 5e campaign. There, he was a con man pretending to be a detective instead of being a real detective, and was a lot more of a chaotic bastard. However, said campaign fell through, and Patronix refused to abandon Xavier there. The Xavier in Madness Ensues is a lot less outwardly dickish than the original, though. * The main inspiration for Xavier was Goro Akechi from Persona 5, but his original con man trait was inspired by Reigen Arataka from Mob Psycho 100. * Through the experiences in the aforementioned campaign, Xavier is one of Patronix's favorite PCs he's had the pleasure of playing. * Xavier's original icon is tied with Yin Kiritaka's original for being Patronix's least favorite of his icons he's made for Madness Ensues (or just in general). * In hindsight, Patronix feels as if he toned down Xavier's "chaotic bastard" tendencies way too much in Part 1 of Madness Ensues. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters